It bothers me
by darveycanon206
Summary: Mike is back for a case against Harvey's client, an attractive lady whose behaviour makes Donna a little jealous


_**A little one shot focused on jealous Donna, something I'd love to see on the show.**_

_**Thank you to Flav (Fbottarelli on twitter) for helping me with some ideas and to Marie (darveycaptain on twitter) for being such a great beta reader.**_

_**Let me know what you think, I hope you'll enjoy the story!**_

_**(I don't own Suits or any of its characters)**_

_**It bothers me**_

It was 8 PM already when Harvey entered his apartment after a very long and unpleasant day at work. They managed to put Faye in her place after the whole Donna situation, but she didn't quite appreciate being threatened by the name partners.

He put his keys on the small table next to his door and decided to take a shower while waiting for Donna to get to his condo. She had to stay late at the firm cause she wasn't done handling papers for Faye and she didn't want to upset the woman more then they had already done in the past few weeks.

His mind was already set on the hot water in his shower when someone caught his eye. There he was, Mike Ross, sipping a glass of scotch in his kitchen.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?!" he screamed in surprise while hugging his ex-colleague

"Well, I do appreciate this welcome but I'm not sure you'll be as happy to see me after I've told you the reason as to why I am here. I'm representing Carl Jackson against Poptart Investments"

"You are representing the guy against my client, huh?"

"Yeah well, I thought going up against the mighty Harvey Specter was a chance I really wouldn't miss for the world" he laughed

"May the best lawyer win then" Harvey replied with the biggest grin on his face.

After all, he was happy to have his friend back and, knowing how good of an attorney Mike was, he couldn't be more excited about getting in the ring with him.

.

.

.

.

The next day, he found Donna sitting on his office sofa. They spent the night together right after Mike left his apartment, but they came to work separately because Donna had to take a few files she had left at her place.

"Hey" he greeted her as soon as he spotted her

"Harvey" she smiled

"Did you get everything you needed from your place?"

"I did. I also had to drink a giant cup of coffee while I was there because my handsome man kept me up all night" she teased him

"He must be really good since, as I recall, you didn't say no to the morning round after all" he flirted back giving her a soft wink

He was coming closer to her, almost sitting right next to her on the sofa, when they were interrupted by a female voice "Well, who likes to miss a morning workout?"

They both turned around at the same time to see a beautiful brunette standing right at the entrance of Harvey's office. She was wearing a tight V neck green dress showing her long and perfectly fit legs and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Melanie Scott, COO of Poptart Investments, I believe we have a meeting scheduled" the woman said to Harvey while giving him a not-so-innocent smile

Donna couldn't help but notice the way that woman was looking at Harvey. She was analyzing every inch of his body, resting her gaze on the parts only Donna herself was allowed to stare at.

And her name, an irritating blend of that bitchy lady Harvey used to sleep with at the DA's office and Scottie.

"Oh yeah, of course, Harvey Specter" he replied, shaking her hand for presentations "I'll be ready in a minute, I just need to get the files for this case"

"It's fine. I'm not worried. If you're even half good as a lawyer as you are charming, I'm pretty sure we're going to win this thing in the blink of an eye" she responded while giving him a flirty look

God, that woman had no shame. Donna needed to do something because she couldn't bare her sight one second longer

She cleared he throat "Hi, I'm Donna Paulsen, COO of Specter Litt, I can escort you to the conference room while you're waiting for Harvey" she said with such a fake smile that could only be topped by the one she pulled during the meeting with Paula when she was dating Harvey

"Sure, thanks. I'll be eagerly waiting for you, Mr Specter" she replied, making Donna want to throw up on her not-so-suitable-for-work dress

.

.

.

.

The meeting in the conference room lasted quite long, Mike knew exactly which strings to pull to make Harvey rattle.

Despite that, the lady's attitude didn't change a bit from the one she had shown earlier and that didn't go unnoticed by the puppy.

"She's been eye-fucking you the whole meeting Harvey! Be careful, she might jump on you the first second you guys are alone" Mike laughed at Harvey once the meeting was over

"I know how to keep women at distance Mike, I am not a handsome bachelor anymore" he replied, landing a punch on his opponent's shoulder

"Alright, alright, just keep her away from Donna, those two are real lionesses and you don't wanna be in Savannah when they have to fight for their prey" He joked while walking off to the elevators

.

.

.

.

It was later that afternoon that Harvey discovered the smart move Mike had pulled that could jeopardize his entire case. He needed to see Melanie again, so he called her to ask if she could come back to the firm as soon as possible.

Half an hour later, Donna was going through some documents in her office when she spotted a familiar figure walking through the halls of Specter Litt towards Harvey's office.

She was there again, wearing a red tube dress even shorter than the one she had had on earlier that morning combined with red Valentino stilettos. Dress to impress, she said to herself.

She decided not to let the jealousy get the better of her. Harvey has always had attractive clients and, even if, every now and then, he might have ended up in bed with them, they were together now and she fully trusted him.

.

.

.

.

It was a quarter past ten and that lady was still in Harvey's office. That was the moment she decided she couldn't have it anymore.

She closed her laptop and started heading to her boyfriend's office.

Melanie was there, sitting on his sofa, same spot she was filling this morning. That made her rage already.

If her seating choice wasn't enough, just seconds before Donna stumbled inside, she had been stroking Harvey's arm while crossing her legs, letting her dress lift up a little.

Harvey stood up moments later, aware that the situation was getting out of place.

That's when Donna decided to make her entrance.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I was wondering how long will it be until you're done for the night" she said, while putting her hands around Harvey's waist.

He was just as surprised by her gesture as Melanie. Donna wasn't a great fan of office PDA so he couldn't make any sense of her acting, but Melanie could.

The lady stood up immediately, giving Donna a playful smirk "I guess it's time for me to go. It's getting late, we can finish things up in the morning" she started "Call me if you need anything. I'll be more than happy to share with you every piece of my business, Harvey" she finished, teasing him while leaving the man's office, who decided to ignore her banter.

"Well, let's go home" Harvey whispered to his girlfriend, who still had her hands wrapped on him

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse" she replied, unwillingly letting go of his waist while heading back to her office

.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, they were sipping red wine on his couch, talking about Mike and this case he had against Harvey.

He could feel something was still bothering her and, since they had made the pact of sharing everything in their lives, he decided to encourage her to speak.

"Donna, is everything okay?" he started

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she replied, not being able to look him in the eye, knowing he'd see right through her lie

"You seem upset. Actually, you've looked that way ever since we left the office. Did something happen?"

The man might have been the best closer New York City had ever seen but god, he could be so clueless sometimes.

"Well… you seem to get along pretty well with that lady, Melanie" she blurted out, still not being able to look him in the eye, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, the mighty Donna Paulsen is jealous!" he laughed, almost spitting out his wine

"That's not funny Harvey!" she yelled while getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen counter

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't think you could get jealous after everything I've said to you about you, about us, since we got together" he said, trying to justify himself.

"I know Harvey, it's not that… I mean, look at you, you're handsome, and funny and incredibly sweet. Every woman would be lucky to have you. But you're mine. And I love you. And I can't even stand a woman being near you without the blood starting to boil in my veins" she stated

"What did you just say?" he reacted with his eyes wide open, trying to acknowledge her words

"Oh… I … I'm sorry it just came out" she tried to explain, realizing that it was the first time either of them ever said those three little words

He was staring at her, smiling and giving her such a soft look, she could have melted right there and then.

"Donna… you really don't have to worry about any woman in New York. God, you don't have to worry about any woman in the world because the only one I'm meant to be with is standing right in front of my face. I want you Donna, only you, for the rest of my life". Tears were already streaming down her face when he finished his sentence "And for the record, I love you too"

And then he cupped her face, wiped away the tears and kissed her with all the love and affection he had developed for her during the past fifteen years.


End file.
